


I'm your sweet little love maker

by Geminist



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Kylo Ren, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Body Worship, Experienced rey, F/M, Kylo Ren in lingerie, Lingerie, Rey knows what she wants, Rimming, slightly less experienced and blushing ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminist/pseuds/Geminist
Summary: Rey wants that ass. She (future chapter spoilers) gets that ass.





	I'm your sweet little love maker

"Rey, I'm not sure about these," Ben confessed, blushing as he looked at the mirror over his shoulder. "You really think I look good?"

When he received no immediate response, his brow furrowed. With eyes rolling slightly, Ben Solo turned toward the doorway, where his girlfriend was leaning up against the frame. His blush deepened, at the look on her face. 

Rey was staring, shamelessly, at his ass. Clad in the lacy lingerie she'd picked out just for him, his broad, 6'3 frame was a stunning contrast to the delicate sheer black panties that had caught her eye in the store. Of course the assistant had assumed she was shopping for herself - and in a way, she was. The size she'd left with was clearly not her own, but Rey knew what she liked. If only Ben could know just how much.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, do you?" Rey asked, as she moved further into the room. Slowly, almost cautiously, as if she was approaching a skittish animal, she raised a hand to Ben's plush mouth and stroked her thumb across his full bottom lip. His mouth dropped open a little in response, and the blush began to spread down further, across the broad expanse of his chest.

"I don't really see how-" Ben began, but gasped as Rey dropped her hands to his waist, gliding down his sides and beginning to massage his shapely behind through the thin material. Ben wasn't used to Rey paying so much attention to that area in particular. Yes, she gave him lots of compliments and he'd caught her staring as he got dressed more than once or twice, but now…it was like she thought he was the most beautiful man in the world.

"I do," Rey said, eyes wide and a sweet, secret smile formed as she looked up into his face. She looked like she wanted to devour him. Almost beseechingly, she repeated, "I do, Ben. I think you're exquisite. Let me show you. Please." She was almost breathless in her excitement, a delicate flush forming across the apples of her cheeks. Not for the first time, it seemed as though Rey was somehow able to read his thoughts. Like their minds were connected by an energy larger than themselves, and they could know each other better than anybody else.

Ben swallowed, his heart racing. He'd never been with anyone before he met Rey - not that way, at least. There'd been the girl at summer camp who he'd shyly kissed in a game of spin the bottle and then been too scared to even make eye contact with, as well as a few drunken but sweet fumbles with a cute guy called Finn in his college dorm. But that had been years ago, and when Rey came into his life, he'd long decided that romantic relationships weren't for the likes of him. He'd never dreamed that someone could want him, let alone want him and love him in the ways that Rey did. He still couldn't believe his luck.

"Will you let me, Ben? Will you let me show you? Can I..." Here, Rey paused, eyelids closing as if she was overwhelmed by her thoughts and the feelings they inspired. Biting her lip, she looked up into his face again and continued. "Can I taste you?"


End file.
